The effectiveness of certain sun care actives, for example, sunscreens, is well understood, however, many are also associated with certain drawbacks, such as skin sensitization, or incompatibility with other components typically found in personal care compositions. One solution to avoid such drawbacks is to encapsulate the sun care actives, however, processing conditions can be a challenge, and resulting particle size is either marred by a large particle size distribution or particles that are too large.
Therefore, what is needed are new or improved methods for encapsulating personal care actives.